My Favorite Mistake
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: He betrayed her, but still Courtney loves Chris. A one-shot based on My Favorite Mistake by Sheryl Crow, but not a songfic. Chrisney with just a small hint of Duncney.


**A/N: This is probably the most obscure pairing I've ever written for :) I'll Cover Angel and Collins requested a Chris/Courtney fic from me, so here it is finally! It's not really a songfic where I just copy and paste the lyrics and call it a story, but it is a oneshot based on the song My Favorite Mistake by Sheryl Crow. It's an awesome song, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, do I look like Fresh TV?**

* * *

><p>As she quickly came to after a night of sleep, Courtney noticed just one thing right away. The bed was empty. Again. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was early, just 6 a.m. Why would Chris be out of bed at this time, you might wonder? Courtney wondered as well, though she had already lost count of all the times he'd been gone.<p>

At first today looked like no exception. She would get up, make breakfast, and spend the whole day alone. That was how it had been with Chris for as long as she'd lived with him. Back when she was underage and they started dating, she had loved him and he had loved her. The two were nearly inseparable. But something had changed when Courtney moved in with him at age 21 after three years of seeing each other. Chris was always gone, and she was always alone.

She wondered where her life had gone. All she seemed to do was wait, wait for Chris to get home. She hadn't even seen him in three whole days. What was up with him?

Courtney picked up the phone and dialed his cell. 555-4688. She had memorized it years ago, of course.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"Hey, who's callin' this early?" his half-asleep voice came out of the phone.

"Chris, it's me."

"Courtney? What are you calling for?" he sounded more bored than tired now.

"Where are you? I haven't seen you in days! I want to talk to you! What the hell are you doing!"

Silence.

"CHRIS!"

She was greeted with silence at first. Then a series of loud, quick beeps. Why, the nerve of him... he had hung up on her!

He sure had sounded as if he didn't care for her anymore. The way he'd just said her name as if greeting an unpleasant mother-in-law... it gave Courtney the chills.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're what?"<em>

"_Come on, do I really have to repeat myself? I said, I'm moving in with Chris, so I'll be co-hosting the Total Drama Aftermath now." Courtney smiled at her former castmates._

"_Courtney, you're moving in with Chris? But why him? How can you throw your life away-"_

_Bridgette's speaking was interrupted by Courtney furiously spitting out, "I'm not throwing my life away! I love Chris and he loves me, I'm going to live with him and that's that!"_

"_But he' s so much older... and he tortured you for those first five seasons, when you weren't... dating. How could you move in with him?"_

_Any doubts she had about moving in with the arrogant reality TV host were washed away by Gwen advising against it. Courtney had never quite forgiven her (or Duncan) for season 3. Okay, let me rephrase that, she still wished both of them to go die in a hole._

* * *

><p>Looking back on those days, Courtney wished she had listened to Bridgette and Gwen. Living with Chris had been the second worst mistake of her life (the worst being dating Duncan, of course, and number three being losing that debate match in sophomore year). At first, it was wonderful. She knew she still loved him, looking back on those memories.<p>

They would go to one of two restaurants every Friday evening. Either the exquisite Italian place or the comfortable Chinese buffet. After a romantic and delicious dinner, they would spend the night together, essentially just walking around town and relaxing, avoiding the paparazzi. The two of them had been in love, there was no denying it.

It was nearing 9 p.m. when Chris got home. He spoke in muffled whispers to someone at the door, and Courtney couldn't make them out. Why had he brought someone home with him?

"Courtney? I want you to meet someone."

"Who is it, and why have you been gone?" she demanded.

"This is my girlfriend, Blaineley O'Halloran."

The words plunged into her heart like venomous ice. Her rage was poison, and her heart was broken.

"G-girlfriend? But..." The ice melted, and venom consumed her.

"THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN GONE? BECAUSE YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME? WITH THAT SLUT! YOU KNOW WHAT, CHRIS MCLEAN, I DON'T CARE! I MAY HAVE ONCE LOVED YOU, BUT NOT ANYMORE, AND I'M LEAVING!"

"Fine. I'd say see ya later, but..."

She slammed the door on her way out, fists clenching with rage. She wanted to destroy him like she'd destroyed that cheap hotel room back in season 2. How dare he do such a thing?

Why did he bother to stay with her if he was sleeping with that tramp anyway? He hadn't even fought her leaving! Some supposed boyfriend he was.

It was, Courtney supposed, the perfect ending to the bad day she'd gotten used to spending since moving in with Chris.

She started running down the streets. She didn't bother to apologize as she barreled into pedestrians minding their own business, just kept running. Chris had fallen out of love with her. Maybe, even if you stay together, nothing lasts forever. Maybe she needed to get over him.

Maybe she needed to shoot that bitch's head off.

"Watch where you're going!" a guy she'd run into called out.

"D-Duncan?" No way. "Oh... sorry. Um, thought you were someone else."

She really had to learn that not every guy with green hair was Duncan. It was the second time that had happened.

Why did she feel so much worse than she did when Duncan kissed Gwen? She had just felt betrayed and angry then. Now, she was depressed and vengeful, to add to it.

Maybe what she had said to him was true. All those months ago... "You're the only one that I ever loved." Maybe she hadn't said it just to cheer him up after he lost a $100,000 bet.

She had really meant it. Chris was the love of her life. What was she doing?

"You're my favorite mistake," she whispered into the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fun fact... Chris' cell phone number at the beginning spells out 555-HOTT. ;) So... I guess there was a small hint of Duncney in there, but it's really Chrisney. Or anti-Chrisney. Whichever. XD Anyway, what do you think?**


End file.
